Life Of Carly Jackson
by shockmebabyx
Summary: Being the daughter of the King Of Pop, isn't all that easy. Try to live in Carly's shoes as she follows her Dad as he becomes the biggest star in history.
1. Chapter 1

So you'd think that being the daughter of the King Of Pop is so easy peasy right? Well in some cases, yeah but you guys have no clue. How about I introduce myself? My name is Carly Katherine Jackson, mouthful right? But I like it. I was born in the Summer of 1979 on June 25th when Dad was only a young 21 year old. My mother who I don't even know her name, left when I was a month old to get the "Groceries". Psh yeah right. So I was put in the hands of a very capable and well known family called the Jacksons. Right now it's 1987 and I'm a young 8 years old. I seem so innocent but really I know way more then I should. Ha! I shouldn't say anything about that around Daddy cause he'll yell at Uncle Tito and Uncle Jermaine for it. Those two are the biggest trouble makers in the family. Always wanting to stur up some trouble with Daddy whether it be giving him something simple like a wedgy ( I know, they're like my age) or, telling them that I'd wondered off so an elephant could eat me when I was standing like a metre away from Daddy. Yeah they are such pros. Luckily whenever they wanna be "boys" I have my two aunt's, Aunty Janet and Aunty LaToya to hang with and be a girl, for the most of it. Even though I don't see Aunty LaToya that much, I still have Aunty Janet who always teaches the boys a lesson when they need it. Like she gets them back good time!

But even with my gigantic family, the only person who I'd trust my life with is my Daddy. He's the best man I know. I can't believe my Momma left him. I don't even wanna call her that. She's just a person that broke Daddy's heart. Well that's all Grams wants to tell me. I'm never going to ask Daddy about her, cause all I know is she broke his heart. She was the silly one to leave anyway. Daddy was just about to release his first album called 'Off The Wall' and become a BIG STAR, which he already was. She could've been happy but nooooooooooo! She decided to LEAVE! SHE JUST LEFT! And now, Daddy is already the biggest star in the universe cause he released this big album, the best of all time my Aunty Janet told me, called 'Thriller' when I was 3. I remember a bit from when they shot the video that day cause just so inconviently every single person in my whole family decided to be busy that day and I got stuck with Dad for 14 hours on a video shoot while they worked on it. He was very scary. And so was the video. But I think everyone on the shoot that day was more scared of me when I screamed cause I was hungry or tired or just wanted Daddy. I was 3, whatd'yah expect?

I remember when they were doing the zombie makeup part and Daddy had to sit in the chair for so long to get the 'perfect look' as they said, I wouldn't stay with the people who were supposed to be taking care of me so they put me with Daddy on his lap, and the make up lady starting getting angry cause she couldn't get anywhere to do his makeup cause I was in the way. I was a genius. But who can blame a kid for wanting her Daddy? Hello? Those people on set couldn't do anything. They WERE HORRIBLE! Nothing compares though for a daughter getting hugged in the comforting embrace of her father. I spoke decent enough, decent enough to make fun of the jacket he was wearing. It was bright orange and I thought it looked stupid. His pants were the same colour. Let me say this. It was DIS-GUS-TING. I'd tug and pull but apparently that didn't get the messaged through. He thought I liked it. Psh oh yeah.

But now I'm really really scared. Daddy is going on his first tour on his own. I'm not aloud to come with him. He said I can't till I'm older. He's going all around the world to promote his new album 'Bad'. I've never been without him for so long. He told me about a month ago when his manager guy said he organized it. Ugh! He's spent every night asking me, 'You sure you want me to go?' 'I'll stay home if you want baby girl?'…

What can I say? No? He's been in the spotlight like this and it was gonna happen! He was leaving in a week and I was already upset and he knew it. I wanted him to go cause he deserved it but I was just worrying about him not being here. Like who'd be able to put me asleep when I got scared in the middle of the night? Who would be able to sing to me to quieten my tears when I scraped my knee or my arm? Who knew how I liked my toast done for breakfeast in the morning? Who knew how to be Daddy, my Daddy did. Now I was in care of Grams for 3 months. Wah! I loved Grams, she was my best friend next to Daddy and Aunty Janet but I didn't really want him to go. But it was for 'Work'. Why do people have to work? It's so silly. Why can't everyone just have everlasting money? Maybe they'll figure it out in the future.

Daddy was doing some finishing touches on his album today recording today this song called 'Smooth Criminal'. It was pretty cool and catchy. I always wonder how inspired he gets by music. It comes naturally to it. His album was going to be released the day he got back so he had to make sure it was done before he left. But as a surprise I decided to sneek into the studio to hear him create his magic!

_**Annie Are You OK?**_

_**Will You Tell Us That You're OK?**_

_**There's A Sign In The Window**_

_**That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie**_

_**He Came Into Your Apartment**_

_**He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet**_

_**Then You Ran Into The Bedroom**_

_**You Were Struck Down**_

_**It Was Your Doom**_

Wow! I thought to myself, Daddy sure sounded good. I really liked the song but I ruined it mid chorus. The door creaked as I shut it and with Daddy's amazing hearing to pick up anything he turned around in a sudden motion and flew to my side in a heartbeat.

"You okay baby? Everything fine?" He said as he kneeled down to my level.

I nodded. "Sure is Daddy! I wanted to hear you sing, you sounded amazing! I'm sorry if I mucked anything up" I said lowering my head.

He ruffled my hair. "Baby girl you know you never could muck up anything in my life. Sit down here and you can listen. I've gotta finish up this then we can go play and watch some movies together how does that sound?" He smiled at me waiting to accept or reject his offer.

I jumped! I was excited! I loved any chance I got with Daddy so I sat up on the chair and listened as he sang along for about the next half an hour.

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK? **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK? **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK? **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**You've Been Hit By **_

_**You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal **_

_**So They Came Into The Outway **_

_**It Was Sunday - What A Black Day **_

_**Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation **_

_**Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations **_

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK? **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK? **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK? **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**Annie Are You OK? **_

_**So, Annie Are You OK **_

_**Are You OK Annie? **_

_**(Annie Are You OK?) **_

_**(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?) **_

_**(There's A Sign In The Window) **_

_**(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) **_

_**(He Came Into Your Apartment) **_

_**(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) **_

_**(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) **_

_**(You Were Struck Down) **_

_**(It Was Your Doom) **_

_**(Annie Are You OK?) **_

_**(So, Annie Are You OK?) **_

_**(Are You OK Annie?) **_

_**(You've Been Hit By) **_

_**(You've Been Struck By - **_

_**A Smooth Criminal)**_

_**Aaow! **_

_**(Annie Are You OK?) **_

_**I Don't Know! **_

_**(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?) **_

_**I Don't Know! **_

_**(There's A Sign In The Window) **_

_**I Don't Know! **_

_**(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) **_

_**I Don't Know! **_

_**(He Came Into Your Apartment) **_

_**I Don't Know! **_

_**(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet) **_

_**I Don't Know Why Baby! **_

_**(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) **_

_**I Don't Know! **_

_**(You Were Struck Down) **_

_**(It Was Your Doom - Annie!) **_

_**(Annie Are You OK?) **_

_**Dad Gone It - Baby! **_

_**(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?) **_

_**Dad Gone It - Baby! **_

_**(There's A Sign In The Window) **_

_**Dad Gone It - Baby! **_

_**(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) **_

_**Hoo! Hoo! **_

_**(He Came Into Your Apartment) **_

_**Dad Gone It! **_

_**(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet) **_

_**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! **_

_**(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) **_

_**Dad Gone It! **_

_**(You Were Struck Down) **_

_**(It Was Your Doom-Annie!) **_

_**Aaow! **_

Finally! He was done! Now we had the whole afternoon just for us!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on the couch and turned on one of my favourite movies into our video player called " The Brave Little Toaster". It was a cute little family movie and I thought Daddy might like it. He was in the kitchen getting me a water and some popcorn for us to share. He didn't like me having sugar, I got a bit crazy as he said. But I was fine. I went up to the closet to get a blanket for us cause I was a bit cold but I couldn't reach cause it was right up the top of the shelf.

I was a bit stupid here. I decided to climb up the closet shelf and not wait for Daddy cause I thought I could do it by myself. I felt the tips of my fingers tug on the blanket but suddenly the whole chair tipped. I lost balance and completely fell flat on my face with a large bang hitting the floor as soon as I did. I let out a large cry, holding my arm. It hurt so much, I didn't know what was wrong. I was silly for climbing up there. I knew I'd get a talk from Daddy telling me not to do things I shouldn't do like climb without someone watching you and all that yadiyadidah. I cried and cried and Daddy rushed to my side in a heartbeat. He was worried about me trying to find out what was wrong because I was in so much tears that I couldn't even speak.

"Baby, baby what's wrong? Telll Daddy, I'm here, what's wrong baby?" He said holding me as I cried making his white t-shirt splotched with my tears.

"My…my…arm. It huuuuurrrts a wottt… I fe-fe-fell" I said, sobbing pointing to the chair on the other side of me.

"Baby girl you know not to climb things without people watching you. What do you do to yourself little missy. I might have to call a doctor. Can you get up for Daddy so I can bandage it for you? You might've hurt yourself fairly good baby." He said helping me up a little.

I nodded and followed. Why did it have to hurt so much. I hope I haven't broken my arm. Cause that means doctors which means going to hospital which means Daddy having to go out in the public which is really hard for him. But I know he wouldn't care for me. He always does too much for me. But I was hurting a LOT, and I needed him right now.

I wiped my tears with the tissue Daddy gave me in my good arm as he wrapped up my other arm. One small nudge and god it hurt. I tried not to cry cause I didn't want Daddy to be more worried. One thing I know I got from Daddy is that I get crazy worried over the littlest things ever. I get stressed, I think that's the word? Grams said when Daddy was a little kid he'd always go crazy making sure that him and my uncles had the right song and dances moves that their timing was right, the whole kit and caboodle as she likes to say. I found that a bit funny. I see myself so much like Daddy, well I try to be.

I winced a bit when Daddy finished up the bandage, it hurt but I tried not to let it through. I just couldn't help it though.

"Baby I think I gotta take you to the hospital, it's gotta be broken. Look at you you can barely move and it's already swollen." He said taking my hand as I tried to object by pulling back. He should've known I hate doctors already

"Baby girl come on, it won't be too bad. I'll be right there with you, just hold my hand kay baby?"

I nodded my head reluctantly, I really didn't want to go. We rushed out with a swarm of paparazzi waiting outside as Daddy rushed me into the car ignoring the people around him

Once we got to the hospital, Daddy's security had to block off all entrances to the hospital and get me put in a private room away from everyone else. Everyone was so shocked I even heard some of the doctors outside bickering about who got to treat Michael Jackson's daughter. But I just love how good Daddy is at breaking those type of silences.

"Sorry to interrupt your so politely QUIET conversation but if one of you guys could get in here asap to treat my daughter, I'd appreciate it cause I really wanna get out of here like she does, kay got it?" He ordered, in the most polite way possible.

And with that a doctor marched into the room and took my arm up for a little examination.

"Miss Carly here am I right? Your Dad here says you might've broken your arm, mind if I just take a little look?" He said as he lifted up my arm, pressuring in some parts where it really hurt. I gripped onto Daddy's hand as tight as I could.

"I think you've just got a broken wrist but we'll have to take you for xrays just to make sure I'm right." He took me and Daddy into this dark room where he positioned my wrist onto this weird looking thing while Daddy stood and watched.

They put up the xrays as soon as they could cause we had to get out of their soon so the doctor had them up within about 10 minutes so we could look and as you guessed it, I had a broken wrist which already caused me enough hell in my arm.

He put my arm in this weird little cast thingy with water and plaster so it all stayed together. I wasn't allowed to get it wet, so we had to watch wherever we went with water.

What an eventful day at the hospital 6 days before Daddy goes on tour.

Freaking great


	3. Chapter 3

Lemme tell you this. Being the daughter of practically the most famous man, ever… it's hard to have a quiet life. Actually change that to impossible. It was hell just trying to get out of that hospital. We had to go through all these back entrances and all but still they find us. Daddy just told me to hold onto his hand as tight as I could. I never let go.

Once we got home Daddy told me to lie down and not watch any t.v. I decided to go into his room cause his bed is way better then mine. It's like the size of my closet, and my closet is pretty big. So I hopped on the bed, and not being the most perfect child, like I haven't been today, I turned on the t.v cause I knew this would be on the news, unfortuantly. I don't know how Daddy delt with all these silly rumours that came up about him that wernt true at all. I saw the news lady who does the entertainment news for the local Los Angeles news station and there it was. She made up that 'cameras' had caught Daddy dropping me right on my face and I was severely hurt. Ugh! These people were ridiculous! I knew Daddy wouldn't be happy about this but I had to tell him.

I jumped up and out of bed, making sure I didn't hurt myself anymore and saw Daddy getting himself a drink. I had to tell him.

"Daddy! Daddy! I need to show you something! Look at what this lady said!" I said as I pulled him over by his tshirt to the couch. He was confused.

"Sweetie what are you going on about? I told you not to be watching the tv." He said as I turned on the tv while he sat down.

"Just look!" I said as I pointed to the lady with all the lies.

I saw the look on his face, he was shocked that anyone would even say anything like that because everyone knows Daddy loves me so much and would never hurt me on purpose.

_**In recent news, singer Michael Jackson dropped his young 8 year old daughter completely on her face resulting for Miss Carly Jackson, Michael's daughter having to be rushed to hospital for head and arm injuries. This is just another string to recent 'awkward' happenings by the singer. In 1984 Michael was caught sleeping in a hyperbaric chamber that was said to have the benefit of reversing the aging process. Michael is certaintly gaining himself a reputation that leads him to the name of Wacko Jacko as a recent story said Michael bought himself a pet gorilla as he says, called Bubbles. What could be the next string of weird situations 'Wacko Jacko' could bring himself into? Hopefully no more with his daughter getting put into.**_

I could tell Daddy was mad. I had never seen him look like this. He put his arms out for me and I jumped into him. He held me tightly and gave off what I thought was a cry but I didn't want to question anything.

"You know I love you don't you baby? You know I'd never ever ever hurt you. These people make up lies, you can't trust anyone. We only can trust eachother. I'll never hurt you ever kay baby girl?" He held me close as he spoke. He was the only one I trusted.

"I know, and you didn't. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry Daddy. I never thought it would get so stupid. Those people are big fat losers who don't have a life. They just wanna be like you and so cause they can't they decide to make fun of the best person ever!" I smiled and looked at him hoping it would cheer him up.

He laughed a bit and gave me a half crooked smile. " Thanks baby. How about we watch that mo-" He got cut off by the phone ringing.

I could kind of tell who it was. It was Grams and she had obviously saw the crap that was written about Daddy on tv. Grams knew it was all crap but I could hear slightly what she was saying. She was disappointed that Daddy took me himself and that he should've been watching me. When I heard that I felt really guilty cause it was all my fault. Gah, why did I have to do this to him. As he talked with Grams I ran up to my room balling my eyes out like I did when I was a baby. I heard him hang up the phone, obviously coming after me to see why I was crying. I'd just say it's cause of my stupid broken wrist. He wouldn't believe me but I just felt so guilty. I was such a horrible kid. Ugh great here he comes. He was banging on the door telling me to let him in. I felt bad enough so I moved away from the door and opened it so he could come in. In those short seconds I had, I wiped away my tears with my good hand so it wouldn't look as bad as it did. As I guessed, he didn't take it.

"Carly baby, don't cry. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't blame yourself. Mother was right, I should've been watching you" He said as he sat down beside me rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm not ..crying about that… I'm crying about my wrist." I lied trying to sound convincing.

" Carly, I'm not silly. I know your upset about this. You don't have to be lying for me. You just did what you thought was right. It was a mistake and it happens. Don't cry baby girl. You know how much it hurts me." He said that as he brought me in for a big hug.

I couldn't help it, I was Daddy's little girl.

But I don't think Grams will be as happy when she comes over later.


End file.
